


Sleeping Beauty

by Fail_Gurl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Ending, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Foot Fetish, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Needy Rick, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sub Rick Grimes, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Their Love Is So, cute rick, maybe more if anyone requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fail_Gurl/pseuds/Fail_Gurl
Summary: Negan still can't believe of how this cute little brunette sleeping next to him was his. But he soon remembers and realizes it all over again, when he his touching every part of his passionate cowboys skin.Based off the fic I had on tumblr. I modified it and made it hopefully longer.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Beauty (OneShot)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289296) by YamiRiusu. 



Rick and Negan are in the same bed cuddling in eachother, with Rick's back against Negan's chest he shifts a little to get in closer. Negan slowly awakens as he cuddles in more into his little brunette. Kissing his nicely paled neck.

Rick gently moans and pushes more back into his boyfriends arms.

Negan rests his head to his hands as he stares at the side of Ricks head. Notices his curls lovingly falls to his face. He drags his hands down to feel the softness of Rick's skin, he drags his rough calloused fingers up and down his lovers soft smooth arms, and falls in love all over again on how the warm glow of the sun shimmer against Ricks flesh. He kisses his lovers arms as he drags his hands lower.

He swiftly moves his hands under the sheets, and clearly remembers the little midnight loving that happened last night. So his little Alexandrian leader was wearing no underwear cause he was to drained to even slip them back on. Negan had a lot of energy last night but he wanted to wrap his little lovers body into his quickly so he forgot his pair of briefs.

Feeling the hips of Ricks move under his hands, as he remembers these were the exact same hips that straddled him and moved on his hard member. He grew hard once again as he remembers his little cowboys moans and groans, moaning his name in shear pleasure. He went lower and placed kisses on his hips. Slipping the duvet of him and Rick's body.

Rick moaned once more when the cold air hits his now exposed body. Negan goes back to his face as Rick shifts in bed to face the ceiling. Negan analyzes his face as he noticed his lidded eyes shut, caging his beautiful ocean blue eyes that could seriously leave Negan breathless everytime he looks into them. His pink lips which where swollen from last night. Those pretty lips that moaned his name last night, those lips that he can only hear his name being called from.

He cupped the younger man's face with his big hands and started to rub his thumb over his stubble. The little hairs framing his jaw line perfectly.

"Fucking hell, Goddamn you are so gorgeous..."

Examining Rick's whole sleepless body Negan realizes once again for the millionth time he was in love with this man. This man who once wanted to kill him, this man who threatened him twice now, and this man who he thought he hated. He regrets ever hurting this person body, and soul. He wishes he met this man before this shit world even went into deeper hell.

All these things and yet he cannot go back and change the things that once could've happened. Instead he should just accept this present. He had him right here, and right now. His Rick, his sheriff, his little cowboy, and his boyfriend.

His hand continuously rubs his stubble chin. Rick slowly waking into the caressing of Negan's hand, and he shifts his hand overtop Negan's he kisses the palm of his hands and moves his body towards him. He opens his caged blue eyes and looks over to dark hazeled eyes who gazes back. Rick seemed small as Negan moves in closer. He kisses Rick and kisses his nose.

"What was that for?" His cowboy asks as he was in love with the affection but curious.

"Just cannot believe I have a fucking sleeping beauty in the same bed as me..." Negan says with a rabbit tooth grin.

"Idiot sleeping beauty was awaken from a kiss...not by waking up then a kiss..." Rick smiles a he stretched into Negan's arms.

Negan smirks as he pulled Rick's waist closer to his own. "Well either way I am just fucking glad he's mine." He says as he leaned in for a kiss.

Rick gladly gave a kiss back and they were in a loving make out session. Negan rolls his chest over top of Rick twisting Rick on his back. He adjusted Rick's thigh and lifted his whole leg up towards them and rests it on their sides. He grinds into Rick making Rick shuddered moan into the kiss. Negan took the chance to roam his tongue in the sheriff's mouth. Rick still moaning he continues to kiss the dark haired male overtop him, also shifting his lower half up. Grinding his groin on Negan.

Negan chuckled to himself as Rick grasped his hand on top of Negan's cheek. The brunette opens his mouth more, allowing Negan to continue roaming. Negan did so and his tongue was sloppily kissing in his mouth. He moves so he was on his hands, and knees now, and he used his other hand to start spreading Rick apart.

But before he can get anything started he wanted to hear his little cowboy moan and beg for him for more. He wanted to see Rick reach up to him and tell him to fuck him all day. If that was even possible. He used his firm hands to grasp at one Rick's legs as he lifted it in the air. Rick half lidded eyes, but Negan can clearly see all attention on him. He gave his usual wolfish grin as he rubbed his little leaders foot. Rick shifted in pleasure as he felt the tension from his foot ease, he let out a small groan as he let the comfort of his pillow support his head.

Rick's eyes snapped wide as he felt the warmth of Negan's mouth around his big toe. He can feel his tongue licking around his big toe and sucked at it hard.

"Negan what the fuc--nmmm!" Rick was resistant until a sharp bite to his big toe made him moan a little in pleasure. Negan still had his big toe in his mouth swirled and lifted his mouth out. Rick gasped to his toe feeling the sudden cold air. He shifted a little uncomfortable at this sudden new sensation from his foot. Negan pushed his thumb into the middle of his bottom foot, and rubbed he earned another groan from Rick. He grinned with an amused chuckle. He kissed his toes and his sole of the feet next. He rested his foot on his shoulder and used his right hand to keep his legs spread. It was a sight to behold.

He took two of his fingers and licked quickly with a fast removal from his mouth and slightly glide against Rick's leg which was still in the air. He reached his empty cavity that he can clearly see was pulsing for something in him. He smirked slightly as he teased the entrance a bit. He had heard the leader beneath him groan in displeasure and annoyance he might not be begging but he wanted it so badly. The dark haired male bit his lower lip as he slowly entered his lovers hole.

Rick moaned as he gripped the sheets tightly his knuckles turning white. Negan thrust a few times in his little brunettes tight ass. Slow at first but with each thrust started to go a bit faster. He added another finger as the arousal was starting to take over. The moaning was low and pleasure was arising in Rick's stomach. God did he want more from the broad man above him. Negan added a third finger into Rick and started to go even faster and deeper into the cowboys cavity. Suddenly a sudden clasp to his mouth a buck of his hips, and a wide blue sky eyes stared at the ceiling. A muffled moan behind his hand coming out in a faint scream.

_Fucking found it._

Negan grinned satisfied at his skilled fingers. He twisted and turn and started to rub the fuck out of Rick's hole. Thrusting even harder, earning muffled groans and moans from the brunette under him. But even when sheer pleasure was hitting him, Rick had enough of finger fucking though, he looked down with hazy eyes, beads of sweat dripping off of his forehead.

He was able to bend enough to reach Negan's wrist. "Fuck....mm.....Negan please....." Rick whined as Negan stopped only for a couple seconds until he was still thrusting in deeper in him. "I want....ahmmnghh.... I want something els....ahh!" Rick continued helplessly moaning inbetween thrusts of Negan's big bony fingers.

Negan licked his lips as he seen the precum of Rick's dripping on his stomach. "Sure darling.... but you need to be a bit more specific with me...." Negan said as he slowly stopped his fingers. He vigorously moved once more before slowing down. Rick gasped under him as he bit his lips almost drawing blood. Negan smirked at his brunettes pleasure. "I can't just do anything and suddenly you being a scaredy shit cat... then I'm left with a hard boner in the fucking morning...."

Moaning from Rick was breathed from his closed lips but Rick was determined to not give Negan anymore satisfaction.

But determination quickly turned into that of want and needing. He couldn't help it anymore the way Negan's cock as he can clearly see was twitching and wanting his hole he wanted that big heated member inside him now. He reached for Negan but with his back giving out he failed to grasp any part of Negan's torso or that of the back of his neck. So he was now reaching to the darker broader man above him.

A drool leaving his mouth as he wanted to feel lips back on his; he breathed and huffed and his glazed blue eyes looked up to Negan. "Please Negan...fuck me with your dick...."

The ego left from the dark haired male quickly as his eyes widened he was suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of arousal that quickly stung his groin. His fantasy of this seen was even better in real life. With his cowboy lifting an arm for him in desperate need of holding, and his eyes glazed as if he was staring into this beautiful glimmering orbs of another world. He quickly took out his fingers which were more wet from Rick's slutty hole. He was quickly overtop Rick as he kissed his needy lips. Rick finally getting his needs pleasured he moaned deeply in the kiss; grasping the dark haired males neck by throwing his arm around his neck tightly, and using his other hand to cup the man's cheek.

A few shifts more and Negan's body moves upward with his sheriff. Making himself groan in his throat and Rick moan out in their kiss as pleasure hits them instantly.

"Fuck your always tight!" Negan breaks the kiss as he was shocked to feel his cowboys walls squeezing him tightly.

It always shocks the hell out of Negan to feel Rick tight. Even after every little grinds and his cock spreading him after sex. He was always amazed at how Rick always felt like a new virgin, which he clearly was not, and every time they did it he still felt Rick tight around his big cock. This was another reason he loved the Alexandrian leader under him, and no one in hell or even up above was ever going to feel this much pleasure.

Heck screw that it already felt like heaven and hell had crashed. With Negan being the devil and Rick the obvious angel with a little dark side to him.

Suddenly Rick raises his knees in the air and more apart making it easier for Negan to move. Negan lidded eyes smiled a cheeky rabbit tooth grin as he starts moving. Rick's head leans more into the pillow as Negan's body kept moving up and down. He moans Negan in sweet pleasure as Negan watches his cowboy shudder underneath him. He smiles at the thought of how he is the only one to make Rick shiver and twitch like this. Making him moan his name like that.

He kisses and sucks on his lovers open neck as Rick moaned and started to move his hips against Negan's. Negan groans to the pleasure of his cowboys movements, and decides to move with the exact same rhythm. Grasping his hips in a tight squeeze and held it in place. Rick threw both his hands on the broader mans back feeling the back muscles move under his hands. With a sudden pleasure mixed with arousal Rick dug his finger nails deeply into Negan's and moved them up. He heard Negan groaned in pain and lust as he began to go faster and harder the hilt hitting Rick's ass.

Suddenly the slaps and thrusts filled the room and moans and gasps from both the lovers mixed between each other trying not to be loud. Usually Negan would love to hear Rick scream, and moan his name a million times over, and he would never tire of it. But he just wanted to feel passion and love this time. He wanted to let his brunette to know he was so in love with him. He wanted him to know only he can really kill him with his words.

Suddenly Rick gasped in pleasure and the inside of his walls squeezed tighter around Negan's shaft. Negan caught this as a sign Rick was close. Negan took the chance to never stop that clench loosen he started to hit more into Rick's sweet spot he found earlier. Earning now loud moans which were calling his name over and over and boy did that shiver in Negan's spine. He continuously thrusts in that same spot and as the sensation writhes up in Rick. Rick moaned and he was looking at Negan with gleaming eyes. His face fully flushed. He was dripping with sweat as Negan kept on thrusting. Their body moving together upward and downward as the squeaking of the bed can now be heard.

From the way Rick is pulling himself closer to Negan and him moaning louder and louder his name. Negan started to stroke his cock with one hand ,and he faced the cowboys chest, and started to suck at the hard nipple. Rick rolled his eyes back as he shuts his eye lids hard he grips the darker haired mans locks hard. Negan's movements move faster and harder as Rick reached his climax. He unloaded on his stomach and was breathing heavily.

Negan would've stopped to with his brunette. If he had come at the same time as him. But he didn't reach his climax the same time sadly with Rick. What can he say he was very good at keeping his cool. _Well sometimes_. He was disappointed with not releasing the same time as his boyfriend but he had no other choice whether Rick liked it or not he was going to continue.

Negan licked the bottom lip as he continued vigorously deeply into Rick. He was glad his walls were clenching tightly this means it won't take that much time for him to come. _But how about a little more comforting position_. He suddenly grabbed the lower part of Rick's back with his arm wrapped around it, he grabbed his lovers arms in tight grasp and he swiftly lifted Rick into a sitting position. Negan was gladly sitting on his knees and he started to grind into his lovers bottom.

Rick shot his eyes open wide and he moaned still post climax hitting him. "Wha-! Nggh!! Negan please!" Rick shuddered as the dark haired man gave out his wolfish grin and squeezed his firm ass. Rick wrapped his arms around the broad man's neck as he was gasping for air. Their foreheads touching. Rick was looking down his eyes shut tightly. Negan was looking up his grin still there and he loved this paler man above him.

Negan couldn't wait for Rick's nod to move the arousal making his hard member twitch furiously. Negan still holding the brunettes ass in his big hands started to bounce Rick up and down. Rick gasped and moaned as his limp member went hard once more. Negan amused by Rick's cock just continued aimlessly at his thrusts in Rick got deeper in his ass. Thanks to Rick's full weight jumping up and down Negan's dick.

"FUck!! Aghnn!! Negan!!" Rick yelped as Negan continued to make Rick jump him up and down like he was on a trampoline. The darker haired male slapped Rick's ass as he also started to moan with Rick in sheer utter pleasure. Their foreheads still touching and their sitting positions making Negan's feet sleep. He picked Rick up a little more and he moved Rick legs to rest on his shoulders. Goddamn if this guys wasn't so flexible they wouldn't be able to do this much amazing fucking at all. Cause Rick's forehead was slightly parted from Negan but his head was still so close Negan can still feel his raspy breath on his lips. Negan was now sitting up on his knees with Rick in the air but he didn't falter in their movements. Negan was suddenly working into Rick like a horndog doing to his bitch when he's on heat.

Rick's toes furled up and he was now grasping at Negan's locks. "Fuck Negan! Fuck me harder please!! AghhnnN!" The broader man who was doing all the work granted Rick's demand for once cause his begging was making him come closer to orgasm.

Negan started to move faster and harder into Rick that the leader himself started to move on his own with each slap of thrust from the darker haired males dick. The broader man can suddenly feel he was close and so was Rick as he felt his cavity clench even harder than before making it a bit harder to move. But he still gave his pleasing thrust into Rick.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum in you!!" Negan yelled as he felt his climax overwhelming him.

"Cum in me please! Please Negan cum!" Rick gasped and hitched as his orgasm was reaching the pit.

Negan releasing into his Alexandrian leader deeply, and Rick climaxing on their stomachs. They both gasped as they try to regain there breathing. Negan slowly let go one of his lovers legs and held the back of Rick's head trying to cradle his head as he slowly lowered both of their bodies into the comfy mattress. He grinned his sheepish grin as he noticed Rick's eyes were closing in drowsiness.

He removes his other arm slowly as his leg falls to the bed. He moves his body toward Rick forgetting he was still in him deep. They both moaned into the kiss, and they had another full out make out session. Negan still in the kiss slowly pulls out of the brunettes hole. Hoping none of his seed had leaked. Rick clenched his ass tight as if aslo not wanting any of Negan's pool of cum leaking out.

"Fuck baby you are amazing" Negan says into the kiss.

Rick having his lip bit and pulled a little he smiled in between kisses. "Yeah...but you are the one who really did the work."

A few pecks more on the lips, and their face, and the neck. They continued there passionate kiss.

Negan couldn't help it anymore he needed to say what he really wanted to for a long time.

_"Marry me...."_

Rick snaps from the kiss. Stopping the kiss midway. Negan just gives a cheek to cheek grin as he stares lovingly into his lovers eyes his brows raised enjoyably.

Rick searches in Negan's eyes trying to find any way to see if Negan was joking with him.

When he found none joy and happiness hit Rick like a big bus crashed into his thick walls. He gives Negan the brightest grin he can give and cups his face. He kisses him lovingly as Negan did the same.

"Mmm. I love a good kiss darling but I need an answer.right.fucking.now." Negan says between kisses.

"Why don't you guess psycho..." Rick jokingly retorts.

Negan chuckles. "I already fucking know your answer I just want to hear it from your fucking gorgeous lips." Negan says as he looks into Ricks eyes.

The laughing aside Rick stares into Negan's eyes. He gives a chaste kiss before he looks back. "Yes Negan..." Rick answers as he looks at Negan's hazel eyes.

Seeing Rick's mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, Negan snaps. He grabs Rick's hand in a tight grip, as he pushes his tongue to roam Rick's mouth once more. He rests his elbow on the bed, making his body move ever closer to the sheriff's torso. He deepens the kiss as he grabs the brunettes back of the neck.

Few moments later Rick placed his hand on the hairy torso above him, indicating for Negan to halt his movements. They tore apart from eachother and gasped for air. Negan took this as a sign for him to stop before anymore happens again he nods to agree with Rick.

They shift their bodies to the position they were in before their little morning grind.

"Shouldn't we clean up first baby?" Negan asked as he seen Rick shift his ass toward him. Fuck if he didn't just cum he would totally be on that ass again.

"Mmm... clean up later, sleep now..." Rick said as he felt a pool of drowsiness hit him again.

Negan chuckled as he went to grab the duvet he pulled off earlier below them. "Better find you a fucking ring..." Negan jokingly says as he pulls the duvet on top of them.

Rick pushing his body more against the chest of his _fiancés_ torso. He makes a loving noise as he retorts back jokingly, "Better hurry before i change my mind."

"Oh you fucking better not darling..." Negan whispers into his ear softly.

Rick smiles as he slowly drifts back into sleep. Comfort and pleasure taking him into an amazing dream. Negan deciding he was no longer tired and watches his newly _fiancée_ sleep under him. He removes locks of his sweaty hair out of his beautiful glowing face, and kisses his cheek ever so lovingly.

"My fucking sleeping beauty...." Negan declares as he grin his tongue sticking between his toothy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I reread my Sleeping Beauty post I posted awhile back and though I love the old one I really wanted to try it out again this time a little more longer and a lot more suggestive material I have learned reading other fanfics, and *ahem* reading some tutorials....
> 
> Anyways sleeping beauty is what I had a dream about well without the smexy plots in it but yeah they got married in the end and I was really happy with the dialogue that came with it. Man it was just so cute! I was just perverted enough to add all those other scenes. I needed to further my skills as a writer for other future fics. So why not start on this one! I really hope you all like and I am so happy you chose this fic to make your day *ahem, cough cough* enjoyable... 
> 
> I hope you all can support me and my future fics and hopefully I can make you happy with my writing! I tried my best to reread and retype everything if there was anything wrong with it. So I just am very happy with my work. I also tried my best with the smexy scenes... So I REALLY REALLY hope you like those especially. I know I liked it!!
> 
> Any tips and advice are appreciated and I gladly accept any help from anyone!! Just please no hate for my pairing! I respect all pairings just as long as you respect my pairings! 
> 
> Thanks everyone XOXOXO!!


End file.
